Je t'ai aimé d'une force
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Toute notre vie fut une épreuve et nous en avons payé le prix. Mais je ne regrette rien.


**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**RESUME : Toute notre vie fut une épreuve. et nous en avons payé le prix. **

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: RL/SB**

**ETAT : Fini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me revoilà, pour une Oneshot non corrigée. Car ma Bêta est en plein boulot et elle manque de temps. Donc je la reposterais corrigée par la suite. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'ai aimé d'une force …<strong>

Pendant quinze années tu as dirigé ma vie sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu as été celui que j'aurais pu suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Nous avons partagé tellement de chose, qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours là à nous aimer. Tu as relevé plus de défi que n'importe quel maraudeur. Tu as défié la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant tu t'en étais toujours sorti. Le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il n'y en aurait pas pu être autrement. Nous poussant vers d'autres aventures toujours plus folles l'une aux autres. J'étais dans ton ombre m'attendant toujours au pire, me préparant pour te sauver la mise. Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi. Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard c'était toi qui me surveillais, prenant soin de moi. Pour toi, rien n'étais jamais grave tout avait une solution.

Je pensais que tu ne me remarquerais jamais, mais pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu m'as surpris encore une fois, tu étais quelqu'un de tellement imprévisible. Nous avions seize ans à ce moment-là, tu étais venu me voir un soir d'orage dans ma chambre de préfet avec une plaquette de chocolat, mon pêché mignon pour être sûr que je ne te renvois pas dans ton dortoir. Tu t'étais installé automatiquement sur mon lit, tu avais l'air intimidé, tu étais nerveux, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu ouvris la bouche pour parler mais tu l'as referma, tu ne trouvais pas tes mots, chose très inhabituelle chez toi. Alors tu as regardé par la fenêtre l'air mélancolique.

« La pleine lune est pour bientôt. » Murmuras-tu, comme pour toi-même, mais j'entendis tes paroles.

« Je pars demain à la cabane hurlante. Le loup est de plus en plus violent et instable en ce moment. Je le sens déjà essayer de prendre mon corps. Tu devrais rentrer dans ton dortoir, je suis dangereux même aujourd'hui.» Dis-je à mon tour, te faisant comprendre que j'avais entendu et surtout pour t'avertir de mon état.

« Es-tu Lunard ou Rémus ? » Me demandas-tu, comme si la réponse allait tout changer.

« Si j'avais était Lunard, je ne t'aurais pas fait rentrer, tu le sais bien. »

La conversation était bizarre, trop calme. Tu n'étais pas le même ce soir-là, tu avais l'air d'être beaucoup plus mur. Tu n'étais pas le Maraudeur que Poudlard connaissait, non tu étais simplement toi que seul moi avais-je la chance de connaitre.

« Je viendrais avec toi demain. » Décidas-tu.

« Hors de question, c'est la lune rousse et tu le sais, même en tant qu'animagus, je risque de te tuer. » Interdis-je. La lune rousse était une épreuve pour les loups garous. Si je perdais le contrôle de moi-même demain alors jamais je ne pourrais contrôler mon loup.

« Mais… »

« Non, s'il te plait. Je dois l'affronter tout seul, sans aide de l'extérieur. » Me justifiai-je. Tu avais le don de me demander l'impossible, généralement je cédais mais pas ce soir. Les choses devaient changer.

« D'accord, mais je viendrais à l'aube pour t'aider à rentrer. » Négocias-tu.

« Très bien. »

Je me dirigeai vers toi et te pris la tablette de chocolat des mains. Nos peaux se frôlèrent et une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps. Tu ancras ton regard dans le mien, tu l'avais senti aussi. Moi seul savait ce qu'elle voulait dire enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Mais quand j'ai vu ton corps avancer vers le mien, le regard déterminé, je compris que tu savais. Tu m'enlevas le chocolat des mains et tu pris mon visage en coupe, le regard doux. Ton front se posa sur le mien, nos regards étaient toujours dirigés vers celui de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas peur, alors ne le soit pas. » Me dis-tu d'une voix douce qui m'enveloppa.

« Comment ? »

« Lily… »

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait l'histoire des loups garous sur le bout des doigts. Tu t'étais tourné vers la bonne personne.

« C'est trop dangereux. » Expliquais-je.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »

« C'est permanent, il n'y pas de retour en arrière possible. » L'averti-je.

« Justement, c'est même mieux qu'un mariage. » Répliquas-tu.

« Sirius … »

Je n'ai jamais pu finir cette phrase car à peine avais-je prononcé ton prénom que tes lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Nous scellâmes une promesse ce soir-là. Une promesse que nous tiendrons toute notre vie. Le baiser était doux, tendre, tu voulais me faire passer tous tes sentiments, bien évidemment je répondis à celui-ci. Me laissant aller à ces sensations, à ces émotions. Tu m'attiras dans tes bras et tu nous couchas sur mon lit. Nous fîmes que cela, rien d'autre que des baisers et de légères caresses. Dans la nuit, alors que nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil tu me soufflas tes peurs.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer cette lune rousse sans avoir scellé cette union. J'avais peur qu'après la nuit prochaine tu me sois enlevé à jamais. Je t'aime tellement mon loup. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dis-je pour te rassurer.

Ces souvenirs m'avaient toujours était précieux, même si aujourd'hui, ceux-ci me faisaient souffrir. J'avais réussi à passer l'épreuve et au matin tu étais là à m'attendre et à attendre le verdict. Le sourire que je te fis effaça tous tes doutes. Nous avions affronté tant d'épreuve depuis ce soir-là, les relevant avec plus ou moins de difficulté. La révélation de notre relation à nos amis, la naissance d'Harry, qui nous avez donné envie d'en avoir un à nous. Nous avions pesé le pour et le contre et quand enfin nous avions décidé d'aller de l'avant, nos amis étaient morts et tu étais en fuite. Tu étais devenu le meurtrier le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Ta réputation était aussi sombre que ton nom. _Black._ Et même au moment-là, je n'y avais pas cru, je n'avais pas cru que toi, Sirius tu puisses faire ça à tes amis et à ton filleul. Notre lien était toujours là, juste moins présent. Je sentais que tu étais toujours en vie et tu devais le sentir également. Mais plus les années passaient et moins notre lien se fait sentir. J'étais parti quelques temps faire le tour du monde à la recherche de clan de loup garou. Je voulais trouver une solution pour partager mes pouvoirs avec toi, mais eux m'avaient juste donné la solution pour briser le serment qui nous unissait. Mais je ne le voulais, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner alors que j'étais persuadé au fond de moi de ton innocence.

Alors quand douze ans plus tard après le massacre de nos amis, Albus me proposa de devenir professeur de défense. J'avais accepté directement, cherchant là une promesse pour retrouver certains de nos souvenirs. J'en étais réduis à ce point-là. Mais à peine avais-je accepté, qu'on m'annonçait que tu avais réussi à te libéré de prison. Mon monde commençait à se reformer après ça. Notre lien était plus présent depuis que tu avais quitté cet endroit. Alors je fis ma rentrée en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, cherchant ta présence dans les couloirs de l'école, passant mes pleines lunes dans la cabane hurlante attendant désespérément ton retour, hurlant pour que tu me reviennes. Mais rien, tu ne venais pas vers moi. Jamais. Il avait fallu que j'attende le retour de la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir ce que tu manigançais. Tu voulais avant tout protéger Harry. C'était le soir de plein lune que je t'ai retrouvé, tu as d'abord cru que je venais pour t'arrêter, mais il n'avait fallu qu'un regard vers moi pour que tu comprennes, j'étais à toi et de ton côté pour toujours. Rien n'avait changé.

Durant deux années après ce moment-là, nous avons vécu ensemble, dans la maison de tes ancêtres. Nous avons renforcé notre lien. Pendant notre première nuit, nous nous racontâmes nos vies loin de l'autre et tu m'appris que tu avais senti notre lien, mon désespoir quant à ton enfermement. Puis par la suite de moins en moins de chose, je t'appris que j'étais parti chercher une solution à notre problème et qu'ils m'avaient tous dit la même chose, qu'il fallait détruire notre lien avant que le lien nous détruisent.

« Merci, Rémus, de ne pas l'avoir fait et je suis navré de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu es là maintenant, tu es là. » Te dis-je en venant dans tes bras.

« Je serais toujours là, je te le promets. » Me chuchotas-tu en répondant à mon étreinte.

« Ne promet pas une chose que tu ne peux pas tenir Sirius. »

« Je te le promets, je te le promets, je te le promets. » Me susurras-tu en m'entrainant sur le lit où nous étions assis.

Tes baisers étaient tendres, enfin au début car rapidement la passion prit la place de la tendresse. Nous étions avide l'un de l'autre. Nos corps réagissaient à l'autre. Tu parcourras mon torse de tes doigts, essayant de chercher ce qui avaient changé et ce qui était resté pareil. Je vis ton regard s'assombrir quand tu vis mes nouvelles cicatrices. Mais comment aurai-je pus les éviter alors que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. Tu embrassas chaque nouvelles cicatrices avec une telle douceur que j'avais l'impression que rien qu'avec tes baisers tous nos années loin l'un de l'autre avait disparu. Pour te donner plus accès tu m'enlevas mon T-shirt et reprit ton activité, mais ne voulant pas être en reste, j'entrepris d'enlever le tien, nous étions à égalité comme depuis notre union. Ta bouche embrassait mon torse et mes mains parcouraient ton corps, jouant avec tes cheveux qui étaient toujours aussi doux. Nos gestes se faisaient parfois maladroit du à ces douze années loin de l'autre, mais au final nos corps se souvenait l'un de l'autre. Tu levas tes yeux vers moi comme pour me demander si tu pouvais continuer, je soulevais mon bassin pour te faire comprendre que tu avais tous les droits sur mon corps. Nous avions besoin de nous unir alors je n'allais pas laisser passer ce moment. Tu m'enlevas rapidement mon pantalon et je fis de même avec le tien. J'attirai ton corps vers le mien, le besoin de sentir ta peau et ton excitation étaient trop présent. Nous laissâmes échapper un soupir d'appréciation. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de toi. Je voulais tout ressentir comme avant, avant qu'il y ai tout cela. Je senti ton souffle, ta bouche et tes mains parcourir mes jambes, tu retrouvais mes points sensibles et je laissais mes gémissements sortir de ma bouche sans honte.

Quand l'excitation fut trop forte, m'aidant de ma force de loup, je retournai notre position et pris un malin plaisir à enlever nos sous-vêtements. Tu me lanças ton éternel regard de défi auquel je répondis en prenant ton membre fièrement dressé en bouche. Je t'entendis gémir mon prénom, tes mains étaient déjà dans mes cheveux et ton bassin bougeait cherchant là encore plus de sensation. Je m'amusai à jouer avec ma langue, je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il te faisait plaisir, même après toutes ces années.

« Rémus … aaah»

J'adorais t'entendre pendant que nous faisions l'amour, tu te laissais aller au plaisir et mon loup en moi était satisfait. Mais avant même que tu jouisses dans ma bouche, tu m'avais déjà retourné pour être de nouveau sur moi. Tu me présentas trois doigts, que tu pris dans ma bouche, pendant que tu t'affairais à titiller mes tétons de ta langue et ma virilité de ta main. Ta chaleur se propageait dans ton mon corps. Quand tu fus content de l'humidité sur tes doigts, tu les remplaças par tes lèvres et tu entras un premier doigt dans mon antre. Après plusieurs va et vient un deuxième entra lui aussi. Ainsi de suite, tu ne voulais pas me blesser inutilement. Tu attendais mon consentement pour continuer.

« Sirius … Vient maintenant. »

« Rem' … »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

A ces mots tu entras en moi et nous ne fîmes plus qu'un. Les sensations étaient énormes. Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson, nos gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Ta main droite s'occupait de mon membre même si je n'en avais pas besoin pour venir. La première fois où tu touchas ma prostate mon cris inonda la chambre, vite suivit du tiens quand je jouai à contracter. Après plusieurs va et vient nous jouîmes en même temps. L'orgasme nous terrassa, nous laissant haletant. Nous nous embrassâmes encore plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre Morphée.

Tout aurait pu être parfait comme ça, mais deux ans plus tard, la pire des épreuves vint à nous. _L'arche, le voile, ta mort_. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner mais pourtant tu n'étais plus là. Je n'ai pas pu me relever après ça. Quand je t'ai vu tomber à travers ce voile, je me suis pétrifié, incapable de prononcer une parole, j'étais à la merci des Mangemorts. C'est Tonks qui m'a hurlé de me reprendre, qu'Harry avait besoin de moi. Je sais juste qu'à partir de ce moment-là tout est flou dans ma vie. Malgré ça, nous avons réussi à les combattre.

Je ne te cacherai pas que j'en ai voulu à Harry, d'une force tel que pendant un certain temps je n'arrivais même plus à le regarder en face. Mais le temps n'était pas aux lamentations, nous avions une guerre à gagner. Alors je m'y suis jeté corps et âme, je voulais te rejoindre et j'ai failli réussir, si je n'avais pas eu Severus et Harry pour me protéger. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai pu de nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Je me souviens encore de leurs paroles.

« Mais tu es complétement fou Lupin ! Tu mets ta vie en danger inutilement et celle du filleul de ton compagnon. Crois-tu que le cabot aurait voulu ça ? » Je jetai alors un regard à ta seule famille et je compris. Harry n'osait plus me regarder, il avait la tête baissé. Il parla d'une voix douce ce qui m'étonna. Depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas écouté, depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas regarder. Harry avait changé, Sirius vraiment changé.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour Sirius. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ça. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était une véritable vision. Si j'avais écouté le professeur Snape rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. » Me supplia-t-il.

Il me suppliait Sirius, moi ! Alors que j'aurais dû être présent pour lui. Car lui aussi avait perdu un être cher : Toi. J'étais devenu une épave que tout le monde avait peur d'approcher.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. On partage la même tristesse, le même deuil. »

« C'est n'est rien, tu es de retour parmi nous maintenant, c'est le principal. » Me sourit-il doucement.

À partir de ce jour, j'ai remonté la pente, je ne t'oubliais pas, mais je voulais aider Harry. Nous avons passé l'année suivante à s'entrainer, il détruisait les Horcruxes et tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ton frère avait tourné le dos à Voldemort. Severus quand à lui continuait à entrainer Harry à l'Occlumancie pour pas réitéré ta mort, même s'il se faisait rare. Un autre projet avait-il dit.

Ce projet je l'ai su le jour de la bataille final à Poudlard, quand ta chère cousine essaya de me tuer. Avant même que le sort m'atteigne je me trouvais à terre protéger par un corps que je connaissais. C'était toi. Tu étais au-dessus de moi, tu venais de me sauver la vie. Nous allions nous lever quand nous entendîmes des cris, un dôme s'était construit devant nous.

« C'est Harry qui est à l'intérieur, l'heure du jugement final est arrivé. Il faut qu'il gagne. »

Le combat avait duré une éternité, tout le monde attendait le résultat, Les Mangemorts s'étaient repliés derrière leur maitre et nous nous étions derrière Harry, côte à côte. Je te jetais de temps à autres des regards, vérifiant que tu étais bien là à mes côtés.

« Je ne repartirais pas, enfin sauf si Harry meurt. La liberté de l'arche sera effective à la liberté du monde magique. »

Au bout d'un certain temps, le dôme s'affaiblissait, quand celui-ci fut totalement parti le choc fut sur tous les visages. Harry et Voldemort étaient tous les deux allongés par terre. Nous voulions aller vers lui, mais Draco nous prit de court te bousculant au passage. Il était déjà au chevet de ton filleul à lui prodiguer les premiers secours, quand nous sommes arrivés.

« Nous avons réussi, Sirius. Voldemort est mort. » Te dit-il pas étonné pour un galion de te voir ici.

« Je sais, Gamin. Rendors-toi. Nous nous verrons à ton réveil. Quant à toi, très cher cousin prend soin de lui comme la prunelle de tes yeux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Black. Il est le plus important pour moi. » Déclara le jeune Malfoy à ton attention. Tu lui adressas un sourire et tu partis arrêter les derniers Mangemorts, en étant sûr qu'Harry était entre bonne main.

Tu m'avouas plus tard que c'était Severus avec l'aide d'Harry qui t'avais sorti du voile en promettant de sauver le monde sorcier.

Plus tard, quand la reconstruction du collège fut faite, je redevins professeur de défense à la place de Severus qui était bien content de retrouver ses cachots et ses potions. Quand à toi tu récupéras la place de Minerva qui était devenue directrice de Poudlard. Harry était devenu professeur de sortilège et Draco était l'assistant de son oncle, voulant devenir potionniste.

Tu vois Sirius, nous en avions vécut des épreuves toutes les unes les plus difficiles aux autres. Mais pourtant tu es toujours là avec moi.

* * *

><p><strong>« Rémus encore en train d'écrire ? Tu n'as pas bientôt fini, rejoins-moi plutôt dans le salon. Les gosses ne vont pas tarder à arriver nous ramener James. » Me crias-tu en bas des escaliers. <strong>

**Je descendis pour accueillir notre enfant nommé James en souvenir de notre meilleur ami, celui-ci était accompagné comme toujours de ces deux parrains Harry et Draco qui attendaient bientôt eux aussi un heureux événement : Une certaine Lily. La vie continuait et pour une fois pas une ombre au tableau.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu vois Sirius, Je t'ai aimé d'une telle force que je t'aime toujours et que jamais cela ne changera. Nous avons scellé notre destin à seize ans et à quarante ans nous sommes toujours ensemble.<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. Et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction Tout Pour Te Sauver, j'hésite a poster mon nouveau chapitre mais il n'est pas corrigé non plus.<p>

Bisous à tout vite !

S.D.


End file.
